Question: Ming had $59$ birthday cupcakes. He gave $30$ cupcakes to his classmates at school. Ming's family ate another $11$ cupcakes at home. How many cupcakes does Ming have left?
Explanation: Ming had $59$ cupcakes and he gave $30$ cupcakes to his classmates at school. $59$ $30$ $?$ Ming's cupcakes Classmates cupcakes Leftover cupcakes $59}-{30}={29}$ Ming had ${29}$ cupcakes left after giving some to his classmates. Then, his family ate ${11}$ cupcakes. $29$ $11$ $?$ Cupcakes left after classroom Cupcakes given to family Cupcakes leftover ${29}-{11}={18}$ Ming has ${18}$ cupcakes left.